


Miraculous Halloween

by MiraculousFan25



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousFan25/pseuds/MiraculousFan25
Summary: It's Halloween, just like evey other year. But someone has something planned, which could change Halloween for everyone forever.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	1. Part 1

Part 1: in which one puts friendship in front of praise

It's early in the morning. Gabriel and Nathalie are in the atelier, working.

"Nathalie, what date is it today?" Gabriel asked Nathalie.

"It's the 17th of October." She answered. "There are only two weeks until Halloween."

"Perfect. Operation Halloween can begin. Is there anything you would like to add to it?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you what you think about me being your first victim."

"Why would you want that? That would just put you in danger."

"For an effect, you know. Once you succeed you could just free me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then, let it be as you say.

Adrien is alone in his room, preparing for school. Gabriel walks in.

"Adrien, I would like to talk to you." He said.

"Yes, Father."

"So, whould you like to have a Halloween party?"

"Really?"

"You could invite your friends, and I could invite mine. There will be many celebrities."

"I do. Thank you Father." Adrien hugs Gabriel and closes his eyes. Gabriel looks at him, looks in front of him and makes his evil grin.

Adrien exits the car, as he sees Marinette walking up the stairs of the school. He catches up to her and asks her if they could talk.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asks.

"My father asked me if I'd want to have a Halloween party and I agreed, and now I need invitations. Since you are so good at art, I wanted to ask you if you could help me a little by chosing which of my ugly designs is the best."

"Adrien, you know your not bad at art. But if you insist, I could help you more. I could make invitations for everyone and you could give them as yours."

"No, don't do that. It wouldn't be fair for you."

"I don't mind. What are friends for?"

"Are you sure about that?" 

"I am."

The bell rings and they go to class together.


	2. Part 2

Part 2: in which one's lie is exposed

"I can't believe it Tikki! Adrien is having a Halloween party and he let me make invitations!" Marinette says while spinning on her chair.

  
"But don't you have a test tomorrow?"

  
"Nothing's more important than Adrien. Also, I have already studied, so I have enough time to make the invitations. Now, let's get to work!

  
Marinette works for some time and asks Tikki.

  
"So what do you think! Which design is the best?" 

  
"Marinette, you have created 18 invitations, all of which are unique. How am I supposed to choose?"

  
"What am I going to do now?"

  
"Wait a second. How many invitations were you supposed to make?"

  
"18."

  
"You can just give them these and everyone will get a unique one!"

  
"That's genius Tikki! Thank you!"

  
"Now, you can study for your test."

  
"Well, I needn't, but to know what they say: Practice makes perfect."

  
"Marinette, you're done? Miss Bustier asks while Marinette hands her test.

  
"Yes." She answers.

  
"I'm also done." Says Adrien, handing his test.

  
They walk out of the classroom together. "

So..." Marinette takes the invitations from her bag. "Here are the invitations. I know they aren't the best, but I hope they are good enough."

  
"Are you kidding? You've created 18 unique and beautiful invitations in one day. Thank you! He steps forward and hugs her.

"You're welcome."

  
Marinette and Alya are walking home as Marinette stares at her invitation and says:

  
"I knew he was perfect, but I didn't know he was so good at art. He created a special invitation for each of us!" 

"Girl, look" Alya says "I know you love him and all but could you stop lying to me, please?"

  
"Wait, what?" Marinette stutters "I don't know what you're talking about."

  
"Girl, I know you created these invitations, and you did that for him, but why did you tell him no to tell anyone?"

  
"He is so perfect and I didn't want him to look bad because he asked for help. But how did you know?"

  
"I'm your BFF and you send me his schedule every day." She shows her phone and the messages from Marinette "He was very busy yesterday, so he couldn't have made them."

  
"Could you not tell anyone?"

  
"Ok."


	3. Part 3

Part 3: in which one is trying

Gabriel is standing in the walk-in closet in his room. He takes his phone and calls Nathalie.

"Is everything going as planned?"

Nathalie answers something.

"Perfect." Gabriel says and puts his phone on a shelf.

He takes his jacket off, he unbuttons his vest and takes it off, and takes his tie off as well. Then he unlaces his shoes and takes them and his white socks off. After that, he takes his belt and pants off, and takes and puts his miraculous on the shelf, leaving him with only his white, high-collar, buttonless shirt. He takes off his shirt, and puts on an identical one, not changing his grey underwear. He puts his miraculous back on, and puts on black pants with a black belt, black shoes with black laces and black socks, and a black vest and a black jacket, just like the ones he wears in the family portrait. To complete his costume, he puts on a Dracula cloak, hiding the string under his collar, and a completely black tie. At the end he takes a little box and sterile bag with tweezers in it, and puts the fake vampire teeth (which were in the box) in his mouth. After putting his glasses back on, he puts the empty box and the the bag with the tweezers in the inner pocket of his jacket and walks away.

Gabriel and Adrien wait for the guests to come. Adrien is dressed as a skeleton, while Gabriel as Dracula. As the guest come, they wear different costumes. Marinette is a witch, Alya a ghost, Nino a zombie, Luka a guitar, Max a robot, Kim and Ondine fish, Mylène and Ivan a two-headed monster, while Kagami is dressed as Tomoe Gozen, Sabrina as Chloé, Rose and Juleka as a pig and a tiger, respectively, and Nathaniel and Marc as the Evillustrator and Reverser, respectively. Lila wears a mask, which she says was made hand-made by a very good friend of hers and one of the best mask makers in the world, and Chloé states that she doesn't wear a costume, because there isn't a costume expensive enough. Other guests, such as Clara Nightingale, and André and Audrey Bourgeois, come as well.

Gabriel is talking to someone when he notices that there is a puddle in the room. While telling Nathalie to get that cleaned, he hears the music from Adrien's room being very loud. He goes to check, but Adrien says and Max confirms that they can't control the volume, as someone has hacked into Adrien's computer. He goes back down, and sees the food table being turned on it's side. He pretends to be angry, and goes to his room.

When he gets in his room, he goes to his lair through a secret passageway in his room. He transforms while in costume, and starts his monologue.

"Ah, I can feel my anger rising. No one would ever suspect that all the accidents were intentional!" He creates and akuma. "Stay close my little one, and get ready for evilizing!"

He calls Nathalie. 

"Get ready Nathalie."

"Dark wings fall!" He detransforms.

"Master, are you going to akumatize yourself sgain?" Nooroo asks.

"Why not Nooroo? Defeating those children will be a piece of cake. Nooroo, I renounce you." Nooroo goes into the miraculous, and the strands appear just like in Sandboy.

Gabriel takes the box and tweezers, puts the box next to his miraculous on the table from The Collector and takes his fake teeth out with the tweezers.

"Come to me my little akuma, and turn me into the most powerful villain that has existed!" The akuma goes into the fake teeth. He puts them back on and puts the tweezers in the bag on the table, before purple smoke covers him.

His vampire teeth fuse with his real ones, his nails grow longer, his sclera becomes red at the edges, his glasses disappear, and his hair becomes black in the front, grey on the sides and white at the back.

"I am now Dracula. They ruined my party, so I'll ruin their lives! Soon everyone will be under my control and those pesky superheroes will learn how it is to be defeated the evil Hawk Moth way! Mwa ha ha ha ha..." He laughs evily, more than ever.


	4. Part 4

Part 4: in which one is getting ready for triumph

Nathalie goes upstairs and knocks on the door of Gabriel's room.

"Sir?" She asks.

Dracula is waiting on the other side of the door. Nathalie opens the door, sees Dracula and both his and her irises become read. He bites her on the right side of her neck.

"There's only Dracula now." He says.

Dracula goes on and bites everyone at the adult party. He then goes to Adrien's room and destroys the door with his nails.

"Father?" Adrien says.

"There's only Dracula now." Dracula bites everyone in the room, except Adrien and Marinette, as she manages to hide in Adrien's bathroom.

"Come with me son, unless you want to join them." He points at everyone who was bitten.

"Yes, Father." He says sadly.

"We must help Adrien! Tikki, spots on!" Marinette transforms in the bathroom in costume, but sad.

Ladybug shows up, takes Adrien and runs away.

"Grrr..." Dracula groans.

Ladybug runs on top of a building, holding Adrien in her hands.

"So, do you know what happened?" She asks.

"The last time I saw him, he seemed pretty angry."

Dracula transforms into a bat, and flies through the window and after Ladybug.

"Hawk Moth found the perfect victim. It looks as if he's got every power Dracula has! Where is Cat Noir?"

"He'll come soon, for sure, but we might need to wait, it's Halloween today."

"You're right. But first, I need to find you a hiding place."

Ladybug somehow tricks Dracula and hides Adrien.

"What are you waiting for? We need to save your father!" Plagg says.

"I can't believe I agree with you! Plagg, claws out!" Adrien transforms, in cosume and sad, just like Marinette.

"M'lady, do you know where Dracula went?" 

"No, I've been trying to find him, but I can't. I think he might be hiding."

"But why would he do that?"

"He's Hawk Moth's masterpiece. We haven't fought anyone as strong as him! Hawk Moth's got a plan, and he's giving him instructions."

"Well let's try to find him!"

In the meantime, Dracula bites every Parisian, creating an army for himself. He stops, and stands next to Nathalie. He puts his right index and middle fingers on her bite marks and snaps with his left hand, freeing Nathalie from his control. 

"Let's go." He says, pulls her towards him, and closes his eyes. They are both teleported to the repository, near the lift.

"Stay here." He says.

"Gabriel, wait. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, stay here. I don't want to put you in danger." He makes a pause. "Thank you Nathalie, for everything." He walks towards Emilie.

"Emilie." He says to her. "Everything is going according to plan. Very soon you and I will be together again. Those children have been keeping me from getting you back, and they will pay for it. Once I defeat them, I won't stop. I will never give up being Hawk Moth, the strongest supervillain the world has ever seen. The feeling of hurting those innocent people, and being the one everyone is scared off is so good. You don't know how much power I can obtain using my miraculous, and once I have them all, I will be the most powerful person that has ever existed! That will be very soon. I love you Emilie."

Dracula teleports to the Eiffel Tower

"Come to me my army!" He says and all the people who have been bitten come in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"There he is!" Ladybug says as they see him.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir. If you want this nightmare to end, give me your miraculouses. I need to give them to my good friend Hawk Moth."

"Maybe we could use some help from other miraculouses?" Cat Noir asks Ladybug.

"No, he can follow us. We must defeat him on our own!"

"Dracula, we'll never give you our miraculouses." Ladybug says. "Are you sure you need to ruin the lives of everyone?"

"Yes. Hawk Moth was right. People need to be told what to do, and he helped me do that. Soon Hawk Moth will win, and you are going to regret not giving up!"


	5. Part 5

Part 5: in which one fails

"Attack them my army, and seize there miraculouses!" Dracula tells his army.

"How are we going to defeat them?" Cat Noir asks Ladybug. "There are too many of them."

"We must get to the source. Once we de-evilize him everyone will be freed."

"But they won't let us. Have you got a plan?"

"I don't. I could use my lucky charm, but we don't even know where the Akuma is."

"It's probably in his tie. It's the only object on him."

"Not necessarily. If the akuma was there, its appearance would have been changed."

"But where could it be?" 

"I don't know. We could use some luck though. Lucky charm!" She gets a big vacuum bag. "A vacuum bag?"

"What are you going to do with it?" 

"I might have a plan, but it's very risky."

"Even if it's bad, it's better than nothing. What is it?"

She tells him the plan, whispering.

"That is really risky, and dangerous. But we must try. Let's go." He says.

The army attacks them, and they jump off the building. While running on their heads, the victims pull them, but they fight off with their weapons. After some fighting, they escape and go to the Agreste Mansion.

"They must have a vacuum cleaner somewhere. Let's look around." Ladybug tells Cat Noir.

"I found one!" He says.

"Oh, that was fast. How did you find it?"

"My incredible nose never fails me, remember?"

"Yes, your incredible nose. Now let's hurry up, I don't have much time left before I transform back."

They land on the Eiffel Tower.

"Where is he?" She asks.

"Dracula, we came to give you our miraculouses!" Cat Noir yells.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get him to come. Unless we find him, we'll fail."

Suddenly Dracula shows up.

"Hawk Moth has been waiting for way too long. Who's first?"

"I'll go first. This is all my fault anyways." Ladybug says.

"No, don't do that!" 

"I'm sorry Cat. There isn't an another solution." 

Ladybug walks to Dracula, pretending to be sad. He tries to take her miraculous, as Cat Noir hits him in the head with his staff. Dracula falls on the ground, and they put him in the bag. They put the hose in the valve, and turn on the vacuum cleaner. Cat Noir uses cataclysm and destroys the bag. The bag touched his teeth, so the teeth are destroyed as well. The akuma comes out and Ladybug purifies it.

"Bye, bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug uses her Miraculous Ladybug and fixes everything. Gabriel appears in front of them in costume.

"Pound it!" They say.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, what happened to me? Why am I here?" Gabriel pretends to have amnesia.

"You were akumatized by Hawk Moth." Cat Noir tells him.

"Thank you, both of you. But what am I going to do? It's seven in the morning already. The party is such a disaster!"

"We are sorry Mr Agreste, but even we can't turn back time." Ladybug says. Their miraculouses beep. "We have to go." 

Gabriel gets angry and walks away.


	6. Part 6

Part 6: in which one changes

"Adrien," Gabriel walks in Adrien's room "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I got angry without a reason. Would you like to have another party?"

"Yes. Thank you, thank you Father! But when?"

"Whenever you want."

"Can I have it today?"

"Yes." Adrien hugs Gabriel, and Gabriel hugs him, smiling.

"Dude, I didn't expect this from your father." Nino tells Adrien while DJing at the party.

"Me neither. But I'm glad he changed." 

"Adrikins, do you think your party is better than mine?" Chloé asks him.

"No Chloé."

"I knew it! I have the best things!"

After the party ends, and Adrien goes to bed, Gabriel and Nathalie stay at the atelier.

"So what are you going to do now?" Nathalie asks Gabriel.

"This is just the beginning. They don't know what I have in store for them." He goes through the secret passageway to his lair.

He takes his miraculous and Nooroo comes out of it.

"Did you miss me Nooroo?"

He takes of his tie, throws it on the ground, and pins his miraculous on his shirt.

"Nooroo," Butterflies cover his body. "Dark wings" He puts his arms on his chest. "Rise!" Nooroo goes into the miraculous, and the butterflies fly off Hawk Moth.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir. You managed to succeed today, but you are going to fail very soon. Then you'll regret not giving up on time. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha..." Hawk Moth laughs evily.


End file.
